Command Points (JCX)
Command Points 'is a new type of mechanic present in IronClaw's 'Just Cause X: Global eXchange ''' series that allow players to use various kinds of ''Support ''on the battlefield, ranging from traditional Vehicle drops to Airstrikes and Orbital bombardment. Overview Due to heavy Agency involvement in the Kyungastani crisis leading to a direct confrontation with Russian military in the beginning of Act II, a lot of effort has been invested for a proper fire support of American field operators (such as Rico and The Agent). Unlike Medici or Panau "regime change" endeavors in which the US Military did not participate directly, large USMC formations were involved in the Kyungastani campaign. This granted Rico access to proper field support, such as air strikes, artillery bombardment, medical evacuation in very dire situations, the ability to bolster positions with regular US troops, and calling for close air-support and friendly drones. However, since that kind of support might be needed elsewhere on the front lines, Rico must choose wisely what kind of support he requires at the moment; what can be described as situational command and control over available military resources is represented by a system of '''Command Points, which authorize various supports for the "cost" of said "points". Ways of obtaining/replenishing Command Points Normaly, the ' CP '''are "regenerating" over time by itself, but on the higher Difficulties it might just take too long. Thankfully, there are other ways to instantly replenish all the Command Points, instead of simply waiting for them to readjust itself. *Liberating a settlement *Completing a Side Mission for the Agency, UOD, or USMC *Completing a Campaign mission *Disabling the Defense Grid Nods (Air Exchange Station only) Types of Support available 'Agency Drop' Acts the same as Rebel Drop in JC3. Story-wise, the Agency assembles vehicles for Rico via it's stereolitographic factories and drops them by air when they are required. However there are unique vehicles that require exotic materials (like Rage-Johnston Tigerclaw), and therefore, cold not be replicated. Costs 2 CP. Available since the very beginning. 'Emergency Evacuation If the situation is dire and the enemy is just too strong to handle, Rico can call of a stealth craft that will instantly get him out of the battlefield. Costs 4 CP. Available since the very beginning. '''Rapid Deployment A Huerta Shoshone will be sent to pick up Rico and instantly deliver him to any discovered friendly/neutral settlement (But not ''enemy military installation). Costs 1 CP. Available since the very beginning. 'L25 Udarnik airstrikes' A UOD forces Udarnik will be sent to bomb the designated location. Costs 4 CP. Aviailable when Yozhin Airforce Base is captured. 'Tech Mach Hrom A aerial support 2 Rebel Hrom A's are dispatched to provide aerial cover for the Protagonist. Costs 4 CP. Available when Fort Beliy is captured. Rebel ground support 4 TechMach Kazak's with UOD Rebels are sent to help Rico. Costs 2 CP. Available after the very first mission, '''Daring Demon Drop, is completed. 'Artillery Strike ' A barrage of heavy artillery on a designated area. Costs 3 CP. Available at the beginning of Act II 'Cruise Missile Strike ' A very powerful, thermobaric missile from a US naval destroyer strikes at designated location. Powerful enough to destroy a small depot/refueling station/hard-point in one hit. Costs 5 CP. Available after Love My Way Mission. 'Anti-Air Raid ' US Airforce jet fighters destroy any and all enemy aircrafts within the area. Costs 7 CP. Is not avialable if enemy AA elements are present nearby. Is not available on Air Exchange Station). In other cases, available at the beginning of Act II. 'Nimrod drone support' Four USMC Nimrod drones are called to provide close aerial support for the Protagonist. Costs 5 CP. Available after Love My Way Mission. 'D11 Evascirator drone support ' One extremely powerful drone is dispatched to provide close air support to Rico Costs 5 CP. Available after Keep Feeling Fascination'''Mission Bagheera thermobaric strike A Baghheera stealth bomber attacks ground targets, destroying all present ground elements of the enemy force. Costs 9 CP. Available after '''Keep Feeling Fascination Mission 'Spectre bombing run ' A Spectre drone bomber attacks a small designated area with conventional munitions. Costs 3 CP. Available after Love My Way Mission. 'USMC Troop support' Four MV Armadillo with US Marines are sent to help Rico Costs 3 CP. Available after Love My Way Mission. Is not available on Air Exchange Station 'USMC Heavy Armor Support' Two USMC CS Fuldas are dispatched to provide support for the Protagonist. Costs 5 CP. Available after Love My Way Mission. Is not available on Air Exchange Station. 'RV3 Orca Reconnaissance mission' A Reconnaissance drone uncovers settlements and hidden items on the area. Costs 1 CP. Available since the very beginning. 'Agency Mech support' The Agency sends an advanced Mech to provide cover for Rico. Costs 7 CP. Available after Keep Feeling Fascination Mission. Is not available onAir Exchange Station. 'Astarta orbital strike ' Only available in Love My Way '''mission. '''Drone Disruption Agency hackers use highly advanced Radioelectronic relay system to make all nearby Drones turn against Rico's enemies. Costs 7 CP. Available at the start of Act III. 'Call for a Specialist Support ' Only available on AIREX Difficulty. Calls for a random online Co-Op player to help out the Protagonist. Costs 12 CP. Available from the very start. Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Features